


When you say NO on the corsair

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →我的船長英國原點→當時只是試寫，後來變成英米合本的靈感
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)





	When you say NO on the corsair

路德維希是被潑上身的冰冷給嗆醒的。

而他一睜開眼，也毫不意外地看見那幾張在這些日子中早已看到膩的臉龐。  
──除了某張合該熟悉卻又陌生至極的臉孔外。

「醒了？」在雜亂的地下室中彷彿是另一個世界，金髮的濃眉青年坐在格外突兀的雕花木椅上，翹腳睥睨的模樣雖然可惡，卻意外適合那張端正的臉龐。  
「聽說你這段期間的表現……很令人意外？」緩緩鬆開交疊的雙腳，亞瑟拍拍身上根本沒有的灰塵，踏著緩慢卻響亮的腳步走向路德維希，然後在狼狽不堪的對方面前站定：「我的水手長告訴我，不管是把你泡在海裡三天三夜、還是禁食禁水五天，除了讓你變得虛弱，都還是沒辦法殺了你？」

廢話，你有聽過國家因為自身受到傷害而死嗎？路德維希忍不住在心裡回罵對方，但也同時再次確認了自己的處境和狀況。  
從那場激烈的海上戰鬥至今過了多久，說實在，路德維希自己也不是非常清楚。畢竟在那場以寡敵眾的廝殺中被俘虜後，他便一直被鐵鍊銬在英國的私掠船上，觸目可見的只有對自己進行逼供的水手，以及永無止境的暗而已。

但他卻也同時發現了這件事：他仍然不會死亡。無論水手對自己做了再殘酷的拷問，路德維希發現自己最多仍然只會處於重度傷害的狀況，死亡對於他仍然是無法實現的行為。  
這讓路德維希相信一定有某個看不見的聯繫將自己跟未來的世界仍然有所連結。否則在十六世紀還不是個國家的他，應當無法繼續保持作為國家的不死性質才是。也就是說，如果希望自己能夠回去，是不是應當要想辦法去找到那道聯繫……

驀然一聲巨響，後腦與脊椎的劇痛立刻襲擊了他。

「我在跟你說話呢，有人准許你發愣嗎？」一腳將被鎖縛在牆角的路德維希往牆壁踢去，亞瑟輕描淡寫的口氣與粗暴的動作形成強烈的反差：「還是因為上帝讓你死不了，只好讓你變笨作為回報？」

「……沒事作就回陸地上跟女王請安，不需要在這自己罵自己吧。」即使受到攻擊也不為所動，路德維希並不是會因為自己屈於劣勢就閉口不言的人。他費力抬頭看向亞瑟，已經破皮的嘴角微微拉起嘲諷的弧度。

亞瑟猛然瞪大了眼。原先仍然抵在路德維希胸前的腳再次使力，看著路德維希因為自己的動作而漸漸緩不過氣，他的臉上沒有絲毫憐憫：  
「你知道我是誰？」

路德維希不語。

「看來你肯定知道。有人告訴你了？」怒極反笑，亞瑟略略鬆開了腳後，再次藉著加速施力，狠狠地踩上路德維希的胸骨：「你是誰？安東尼奧那蠢材手下的人？」

亞瑟確實懷疑過眼前的金髮男子並非人類，而是和自己一樣的國家。但不可能，不可能。他馬上就否決了自己的想法，如果這男人是歐羅巴大陸的國家，沒有道理自己不認識或不曉得。再從阿爾弗雷德的情況來看，如果他是新誕生的國家，年齡表現顯然錯誤，而且也不該出現在西班牙的船隻上……

八成只是個不可思議的傢伙而已。雖然西班牙覺得英國才是邪教，但老實說，亞瑟覺得西班牙那邊才老是出些莫名其妙的異端。

「說吧，安東尼奧那傢伙，接下來是不是想停靠里斯本？數量又有多少？」看著沒有回話的對方，亞瑟惡意地旋了旋踩在對方身上的腳，滿意看見那因為摩擦傷口而露出痛楚的表情：「我勸你最好開口，就算你天生異常死不了，讓你痛苦的方法也多得是。」  
眼神漸漸流露出凶狠的頑強，在拷問與逼供上，路德維希即使不是這個時代的人，也知道先被說服的人就是輸家：「……我不知道。」  
「嗯？」發出沒什麼意義的回應，亞瑟只是加重了腳下的力道，甚至從單一的施壓開始有一下沒一下地加踩踏的次數。

「先生，不會有第三次機會，你最好把握。」逐漸瞇起的眼神中棲息著野獸，亞瑟同樣也在等待，等待眼前這個高傲的男人屈服。

他下意識地舔了舔唇。在想到那即使拷問了數日也不曾喊過疼痛與露出怯懦表情的金髮男人。  
如果那雙眼神對著自己臣服，想必美味至極……

「不知道。」  
「無敵艦隊的兵力有多少？」  
「我不知道。」  
「安東尼奧這次會押艦隨行嗎？」  
「我說不知道，就是不知道。」

努力不受對方幾乎是惡意加諸己身的攻擊影響，路德維希幾乎是緊咬著牙按捺痛楚，一字一字地將反擊化作言語，砸往那高傲的男人臉上：  
「我說我不是西班牙人就不是，我不知道艦隊的數量，也不曉得艦隊的目的地。一切只不過是因為你下意識地希望我是罷了！堂堂的大英帝國，竟然會因為對未知的恐懼而將大把的時間浪費在無關人士上，可笑至極！」

原先在旁嘻笑看著自家閣下逼供的水手霎時沉默下來，英國也沒有開口接話，只是神色陰暗地盯著抬頭仰視自己的路德維希。  
船艙內霎時一片安靜，帶著鹹味的氣息在空間中黏滯，彷彿是拉滿弦的弓般一觸即發。

「你們先出去，全部。」

聽見亞瑟的驚人發言，水手們頓時一陣驚慌，要知道眼前這位可不是一般的人物，雖然知道閣下可說幾乎是不死之身，但要是出了什麼閃失……  
「──出去。」

並不沈重的聲音卻有著強大的壓迫感，眾人聽著亞瑟的命令面面相覷，最後只得懷著擔憂的眼神離開悶濕的船艙。

在下屬離開後俐落地蹲下身，亞瑟看著從發言完後便不曾將戒備離開自己身上的路德維希，突然露出了微笑：「小子，你還滿有種的嘛。」

沒錯，就是這個眼神。  
從第一次見面就不曾熄滅的生命火焰，始終棲息在碧藍的瞳孔中。而在那之中作為燭心的，顯然是男人根深蒂固的驕傲與自尊。  
眼前這人顯然是個戰士。而且必定從未屈服於他人之下。即使如同現在，屈居於難以翻身的劣勢……

那從傲氣到堅毅的雙重火焰也依然未曾被海水澆熄。

「你知道嗎？如果你是我船上的水手，像剛才那樣跟我說話……吊刑一萬次都不夠吧。」  
瞇了瞇眼，路德維希只花費極為短暫的時間咀嚼對方的話語，便立刻給予了回覆──他從未想過要對眼前之人低頭或是閉嘴討饒，即使這位亞瑟．柯克蘭並非自己所熟知的那位，但他早已發過誓……德意志不會再向任何國家臣服，那樣的歷史不會再有。

所以他理所當然地回他想回應對方的話，不曾將自身當作囚犯過。

「先生，你曉得嗎？如果你是我隊上的士兵，像剛才那樣對我說話……絞刑一萬次恐怕也不太足夠！」

亞瑟挑眉一愣，隨即大笑出聲。

果然如此、果然如此！  
太有趣了，這男人果然是特別的！

「哈、虧你能說出這種話！」單膝著地將身體靠上前，亞瑟伸出手，用力地將那頭金髮向後拉去，將對方的臉徹底仰起面對自己。他臉上的笑容可惡至極，而伸舌舔唇的動作就像是即將開始狩獵的野獸：

「太可惜了，可惜我是殺不死的啊……你也一樣，不是嗎。」

這男人果然特別到讓人想要狠狠地磨掉他的傲氣、折斷他的脊椎、打碎他的關節！  
如果失去了承載的肉體，這樣的靈魂還會如此特別與驕傲嗎？

連手套也沒有脫除，亞瑟硬是將指頭伸進路德維希的口中扯出那艷紅的舌頭，時輕時重的按壓就像是另一種異樣的磨蹭，陣陣寒顫竄上背脊讓路德維希想也沒想，張口便狠狠咬了下去。

在感受到痛楚便立刻抽回手的亞瑟，看著自己被印上齒痕的手套一會兒，想也沒想地再次伸手，卻改作用力掐住對方的下顎，旋即更加傾斜上身，雙唇交疊的霎那，亞瑟的舌頭如同動作迅速的毒蛇，立即開始攻城掠地。

這男的搞什麼？！瞪大了眼，嘴裡異樣的濕滑肉塊立刻讓路德維希從思緒回到了現況，雙手被鐵鍊銬著而動彈不得，他只得死命地扭動頸部，總算在窒息的前一秒，撇頭甩開了了箝制自己的手，也甩開了那黏膩萬分的強吻。

啊啊，這個男人的肉體無法毀壞。  
那麼、如果吞噬了那樣的靈魂，是否可以藉著遺留下來的普通軀幹證呈這樣燃燒著火焰的特別存在呢？  
是的，就是如此。

吞吃掉……那特別到讓人想要拆解入腹的雙眼、和靈魂。

  
「很好，小子，你該認為自己無比榮幸。」  
緩緩脫下手套，歪頭扯開領巾的亞瑟，一手輕撫著路德維希的臉龐。而那樣的力道與觸感幾乎要讓路德維希陷入冰冷的暗。

  
「開始吧。屬於你的……特別懲罰。」

※Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 因為是三創所以解釋一下→
> 
> 當初是看了夏夏的英西戰爭背景下的英獨海賊穿越（http://blog.yam.com/cat90459/article/25448570）而衍生出的三創作品。
> 
> 先前都寫一些搞笑英國（喝醉了不憫了沒朋友等等等），這次算是第一次認真寫帥氣的他……但因為不管怎樣都是三創，所以就沒有繼續了。
> 
> 當時沒什麼空閒，歷史考察也寫得很粗糙，只求世界觀和用字遣詞不要出錯。（資料參考主要是來自松岡夏輝的BL小說《七海情蹤》，背景很好點子很讚但是男主角的個性我實在不喜歡！）
> 
> 這個遺憾後來就在英米合本被補足了。我很爽地看了一堆資料、很爽地重新想了一個二創背景、很爽地寫了一萬多字、很爽地讓亞瑟超帥氣（這篇的他比較做作，畢竟那時的我十分文青XD）。
> 
> 現在回頭一看，發現亞瑟船長真的對阿米很好……對阿西就很壞XD
> 
> 沒關係啦怎樣的他們我都愛~~~
> 
> 本來想說涉及三創、後來又以這樣的亞瑟拿去出了本，這篇是否該撤掉……不過這是我少數帥氣又拉風的英獨故事，就還是留著以茲緬懷吧～
> 
> 唉我真喜歡時空穿越梗，不覺得把兩個人放到不同的時間空間和記憶中，可以發生很多事嗎>Q<


End file.
